Networked lighting devices offer remote control of light effects that are to be rendered. As the number of networked lighting devices in a home, an office, etc. grows, new user demands arise. As an example, it is undesirable when a user executing a scene change results in the lamps in the ceiling pendants changing color before the lamps in the wall mounted luminaires change color. Although timed lighting commands in combination with a global clock used by all networked lighting devices can resolve this issue, this requires any of: increased processing overhead for controlling the networked lighting devices, additional or more complex components in networked lighting devices, etc. In a networked lighting system comprising multiple networked lighting devices, there is therefore a need for controlling such networked lighting devices (nearly) in-sync in a simplified manner.